


The Lion-Hearted

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Conflict, Contracts, Demon Deals, F/M, Original Character(s), Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: A demon came to you in your time of need and got rid of all of your problems...But now that you're older, you've started to regret your decision...It becomes even worse when you go to the Phantomhive Manor and meet two other demons...What will you do now?





	1. The Lion

You sat in a cage, sniffling.

Some bad people murdered your parents and kidnapped you. 

You've been crying for hours, only having stopped recently.

You had cried out for help, but no one came and you were only greeted with shouts of 'shut up'.

You then remembered something your old friend told you to say whenever you got into trouble.

"O, Magni Leonis, adiuva me.", you chided softly, before a gush of wind blew harshly and lightening struck.

You whimpered as the exit slammed open from the wind, a figure in the doorway.

It stalked closer, revealing a [lion](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/78/4d/2c/784d2c2983b9317c272e6f491407a6d6--lions-photos-male-lion.jpg), who then appeared in front of your cage.

"You called for me? Do you have a wish?", it asked, but it's mouth did not move.

"I-I want you to help me! I-I want you to track d-down the people who murdered my f-family and fled before I w-was kidnapped!", you shouted, feeling anger power through your veins.

"As you wish, my lady.", the lion bowed, before shadows engulfed it, and it turned into a young man with tan-blonde hair and amber eyes, wearing a butler outfit.

"W-What are you?", you asked, gulping softly.

"I am a lion demon, Lady (L/N). And I wonder, what shall I be named?", the lion-turned-man asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Y-You will b-be...Leo Modaius, because you are a lion and the last name was my old friend's first name.", you said, before watching in amazement as he bowed, his eyes flashing a gorgeous fuchsia.

Leo then tore off the door to your cage, picking up your 6-year-old form.

He took care of the men who had kidnapped you and left for your estate.

Life wouldn't be the same anymore.

You just knew it... 

 


	2. Friend You Need

When you were returned home, you were set down in your room and you looked at your new butler, who looked as proud as the animal he represented.

"W-Why did you help me?", you asked, feeling foolish for not asking him back there.

Your gums hurt, it was where he decided to place the contract mark.

"It was your wish and your order, my lady. And... _This town is not a nice place, for little ladies all alone. There are lots of twists and corners that could lead to the_ _unknown_.", your butler began to sing. 

"A-And why are you telling me this?", you questioned.

" _Let me guide your way and I'll be sure to help you through._ ", he just continued to sing.

"N-Now I'm not so sure about this...", you trailed off.

" _You could really use a friend out here. And luckily, for you..._ ", he sang.

"What?", now you were curious.

" _I'm the friend that you need, when you're lost and don't know what to do. I'm your pal, your amigo, useful and resourceful, too! And my help, you'll concede, is a plus, guaranteed. You can call and I'll come running, just follow my lead. 'Cuz I'm the friend you_ need!", Leo sang, now dancing around you.

"He's a friend! Quite a friend! He's a friend indeed!", two shadows sang, but Leo waved them away.

" _You need a bud to spot the danger, a pal to stop the creep, a chum, and not a stranger, to assist. You need a bro who is cunning, that can help you take the leap. A friend who knows what's lying in the mist._ ", Leo continued, sudden darkness surrounding you, making you shriek.

" _Don't fear these darkened alleys, they're scary, yes, I know. Why, you could use a friend to protect you wherever you go!_ ", Leo made the lights come back on, showing you and your dress were covered in mud.

" _And such a dazzling beauty, covered in dirt and muck. But now, your fate is changing. Now you are in luck! 'Cuz I'm the friend that you need, when you're lost and don't know what to do. I'm your pal, your amigo, looking out for friends like you! And my help, you'll concede, is a plus, guaranteed! You can call and I'll come running, we'll say it's agreed. 'Cuz I'm the friend you need!_ ", Leo finished, looking towards you.

" _You're a friend, quite a friend, you're a friend, indeed!_ ", you sang, cringing at your voice, but you noticed you were now in nightwear.

"Now, it's bedtime.", he said, putting you to bed.

"Goodnight.", you yawned, closing your eyes.

"Goodnight, my lady. Tomorrow, we'll be hiring some staff members.", Leo chuckled as he left, closing the door behind him.

But, somehow, you felt like things would just get worse... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it!


End file.
